


Beginnings of a Mistress of Death

by shadow__weaver__29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Identities, F/M, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Impersonation, M/M, Metamorphmagus, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pairings Do Not Occur Until Much Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow__weaver__29/pseuds/shadow__weaver__29
Summary: Briar Rose had always known she was not normal, but a witch! She should have known. Well, she always had wanted to be great...





	1. i: prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is a story that I've worked on for an hour or two at about three am while I should be doing an assignment that's due in four hours! I know the summary doesn't really go well with the chapter I gave written buuuuut I can't think of a proper one right now and there's probably so much that needs to be corrected on this but I'm still posting anyway so yeah. If anyone wants to write a proper summary for me, that would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Anyways, if you like this please me let me know with a review of your thoughts or a kudos. I'm not really picky. I just want to know if I should scrap it or keep it. Well, I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> P.S: If someone can see the subtle hints I've scattered throughout this chapter, you guys are awesome.

It is on All Hallow's Eve when a man fights with all he can - _it is not much_ \- when a woman screams for her child, for mercy - _not my baby, not my Briar_ \- when a child is hit with a radiant emerald stream of light - **_avada kedavra_** \- when this light backfires and hits the cold blooded male that cast the light towards the child.

 

* * *

 

The newly orphaned child is a girl. Her name is Briar Rose Dorea Potter - others would say the girl who lived - others, not that soon after two people's death, would call her freak - others, the bane of their existence.

 

* * *

 

Briar Rose is taken by a giant of a man from her godfather's arms.

He whispers to her, "I'll be back my little Rose. I'll be back. I promise. Justice will be served. I love you. Just a little more time and we'll be together."

He could have never known those would be his last words to her for years to come.

 

* * *

 

"Pet-Petunia! There's a child on our doorstep! It has a letter! Come quick!"

A horse looking woman follows her husband's voice and sees a child in his grubby arms and a letter in his hand. It's been years since she's seen that seal, but she would never forget it. After all, it's the symbol that signified her and her sister's broken relationship.

She knows exactly who that is, she can see the red messy curls that envelopes the girl's head and the curious green eyes that stare back at her - just like Lily's once did - and she knows what has happened.

One tear fall then another follows. However, they are quickly wiped away, almost like they were never there.

She mourns for her dead sister quietly and quickly.

 

* * *

 

Briar Rose is five and she dreams of a woman with fiery red hair with freckles to spare and bright expressive green eyes like her own and a lanky man with messy black hair and soft hazel eyes with a smile so radiant that is shone. She also dreams of two men, one which was slightly tanned with scars littering his face and arms with amber eyes with an aura of warmth and other man had hair that was so perfectly kept that she wondered if it was a wig and starry grey eyes that were lit with love and happiness with a laugh like no other. 

There are other times - nights where she has been hit and yelled at - when she dreams of blood curdling screams and voices - be safe briar, mommy loves you - avada kedavra - these nights are always the hardest.

Sometimes she wished she knew who these people were, the seemed to care about her like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon cared for Dudley in moments where it's just them, or so they think.

Thoughts clouded her brain of the possibilities of where they had gone. She discards them quickly.

 

* * *

 

When she is six, Briar Rose finds out that her name is one that normal people don't use, but she's always known she hasn't been normal. Her _guardians_ remind her every day of that fact.

 

* * *

 

It is on her seventh birthday that she makes her hair black, she did not mean to do it, it just happened. All she wanted to do was imagine the hazel eyed man in her dreams. Thankfully no one notices and her hair quickly turns back into its normal crimson shade.

Briar ponders on the events that took place and wondered how she did it. She doesn't try to change her appearance until a month later.

Her cousin and his group of minions - for there was nothing else they could be - were chasing her and she had nowhere to go but the library but in the library, she'd be kicked out. She stopped behind a tree and prayed to whatever god that was listening for help and by chance, her hair turned blonde and her eyes turned blue and she gained two inches of height. 

"Have you seen a red headed midget around here?" She turns around and see the group and she wonders why they don't recognize her but she'll chance her luck.

"Yes, I have. She ran the way you were coming from with a limp. If you run fast enough, you might find her." They smile cruelly and give her their thanks and she feels like throwing up. She moves quickly and makes her way to the library.

The door jingles, signifying her entrance and a small brunette woman stares at her and welcomes her with a smile that reminded her of the man with amber eyes.

"Do you need help young one? Perhaps there is a genre of books you wish to read?" Briar stops short for a moment, she is astonished. This is one of the very first choices she could make and she smiled at the lady. 

_(briar rose hears a voice whisper: mythology. she decides to follow the voice's command for some reason)_

"Um, do you have any books on mythology, any kind will do." The librarian's eyes lit up with excitement and she grinned at Briar Rose.

"In fact I do! I believe that this is the start of a lovely friendship!" She grabbed the little girl and ran with her towards the right corner. On the wall laid the word _Mythology_ in a silver color with an emerald outline.

"This has a lot of myths but I think a good place to start would be Norse Mythology and then maybe Greek Mythology. Greek is more popular but I adore Norse a lot more as it's less known and I have a soft spot for underdogs! Wait one second," Rose stood amazed as the women grabbed five thick books from different sections and turned around back to her.

"Here are the basics of Norse Mythology, and you read in the order I stacked them! Oh, I seem to have forgotten my manners, my name is Lucy Lewis! And what's yours little missy?"

"Umm... My name is... Rose Black."

Rose is unsure on exactly why she chose the last name Black but she did know that it sounded familiar and suited her perfectly.

 

* * *

 

Now Briar never really knew what happened that day but she knew that she had to stay blonde in front of the kind lady or else questions would be asked and those questions would lead to more and would lead to her fake name and the Dursleys, which she did not need.

Lies were easy to make but hard to maintain it seems. Like it was hard for her to stay blonde and have blue eyes and gain height and then go back to her self before going back to the Dursley Residence. It was also hard to maintain her backstory when she got too close with sweet Miss Lucy. 

But, they were easy to manipulate -lies, that is - after two years. She liked to believe she was skilled in the art of lying. Not that that was something to be pround of, but unfortunately she was.

There were only a few reasons she became so inspired to be such a great liar, and they all ties in to one person, one god to be precise. Loki, The Norse God of Mischief - and Lies, in some legends - and while he was not a good god like many believed Odin to be, he certainly wasn't the worst and while his actions may be questionble, she liked him all the more. 

However enough of that, Rose looks up to see Miss Lucy put down a cuppa on the table near and she thanks her quietly and Miss Lucy moves back to her desk at the front and continues reading a book of lesser known myhthology that Rose gifted her.

She stares at her home - after all the Dursley Residance was not home but a prison - and she smiles contently as she sips on her tea and continues reading.

 

* * *

 

Briar Rose is cooking and she can faintly hear Aunt Petunia's step and her voice as she walks into Dudley's room and wakes him up with a lullaby. She would have been jealous but she now knows the feeling of happiness due to Lucy. She hums to a song - My Jolly Sailor Bold - and quickly makes the rest of breakfast before her whale of an uncle comes downstairs.

She sets the table and pours the steaming water into the cups Aunt Petunia placed before she had taken from her cupboard and for Dudley pours orange juice. Then she filled their plates with food as she quickly munched on her own. She goes over the week's events.

It had been Dudley's birthday and she was not allowed to stay at Privet Drive alone and she couldn't reveal Rose on accident and Mrs. Figg had broke a limb. So she was taken - albeit grudgingly- to the zoo with them as well as Dudley's friends. She had been minding her own business reading about the World Serpent, Jormungandr, when she heard the hissing voice. She had brushed it off as her imagination as she was known to imagine things she read about.

However the voice only got louder so she closed her book and hid it in her jacket and made her way to the source. It turns out she had heard correctly. She _could_ understand what the snake was saying. He spoke of his fondness of his home - one he had never known, but one he dreamed about, this she could understand - and once the conversation had gotten quite interesting, she was pushed aside by one Dudley's friends.

She wished for freedom, so how come the snake couldn't be free, she had thought and not a moment later the glass window vanished into thin air and the two boys were terrified as he hissed goodbye to her and left quite quickly. It made sense that she was punished in the end. She was thrown into her cupboard and had not been allowed to eat or drink anything until now.

Briar Rose sits down with an empty plate and waits for the Dursleys to come downstairs. It is in this moment that she hears the doorbell rang and her uncle hollers fro her to grab the mail. She does - had this been another universe, the Dursleys wouldn't have taken their time upstairs and Briar Rose (Harry) would have the piece of mail that Harry (Briar Rose) never got this early and things go a lot more smoother - and to her surprise there is mail for her.

It reads:

Miss. B. Potter

The Cupboard Under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Surely that's wrong. She hides it under her shirt and leaves the rest of the mail next to her uncle's cup.

 

* * *

 

She was a witch. She had always wondered how she could change her features by will. She was a witch.

Briar clutched at the thick and heavy yellow parchment envelope. She stares at the seal in her hand. It was a royal purple with a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake and she could see an H behind the animals.

So this was why she was treated this way. Really, she should have known. Well, it seemed she had some work to do. After all, how do you successfully hide an entire world full of magicals without having a set of law and a government and possibly much more.

She plans to leave at dawn the next day, leaving a note saying she had to help Lucy with something she had promised months ago. She was sure she would be scolded and possibly hit once she came back so she was going to make the best of the day.

She put on her best clothing, a light blue pencil dress with a white collar and some white stockings and black shoes. It was a gift from Lucy, so of course she would keep it hidden and safe away. She changes her height, hair color, and eye color. She is once again Rose Black.

She looks at the note that was hidden in her envelope and it seems she must travel to London to a bar called the Leaky Cauldron, supposedly only Magicals could see it. It was sure to be an interesting day, that was sure.

 

 

 


	2. ii: a new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Diagon Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am back and better than ever guy! It seems that I only ever update at early hours of the morning. I hope you enjoy this. Leave a review and perhaps a kudos if you haven't left one already. I hope you have a nice _______!

As Rose, Briar knew the risk of getting caught in a mess of lies. After all if Lucy or her family was magical, surely she'd be caught. She'd have to explain herself and she didn't see the need to do that. But Briar would risk it all. It was a great risk but she always was one to toe the line. 

 

Briar took a deep breath and smiled to herself. Everything would be fine. 

 

As the cab came to a stop, the driver held out a hand and she paid the exact amount and nothing more. She didn't have much to begin with and she wasn't sure how much all the supplies would be. Rose exited the cab and began to walk. Thankfully it was still early in the morning fro most people to be crowding the streets. She glided across sidewalks and alleys alike as she approached a hole in the wall pub with the words _Leaky Cauldron_ above the door in bold letters. 

 

Rose looks around with barely hidden awe. Everything seemed so colorful, so full of life, ethereal. She could practically feel her magic thrumming in delight beneath her skin. It was perfect.

 

Unknown to her, her eyes shone a golden color, completely engulfing the blue they once were before they flashed back to the blue she had wished. 

 

Rose quickly shook her head and got out of her stupor and stepped to side so she wouldn't be consumed by the large mass of people. Luckily for her there was a bench near a quaint shop called _2nd Hand Brooms._ She almost cackled in delight when she saw it. 

 

_So witches (and wizards) do ride brooms! Oh Odin! This is too much! What's next?! Will I be cresting potions in a cauldron?! Who am I kidding? Of course I will, after all the list tells us that we require one. Oh yes, how very exciting!_

 

She quickly grabbed the neatly written note that instructed her to head to a place called Gringotts. Apparently it was bank for witches and wizards and run by goblins, _of all things!_ It also gave her instructions of how to greet them properly along with other things.

 

Looking up from her note, she saw a young girl with blonde hair come towards her. She looked to be about Rose's height however her blonde hair was more a yellow blonde instead of her pale blonde. Her eyes were a bright blue while Rose had icy blue eyes. Both carried themselves confidence rarely seen in one so young. 

 

A smirk lit up Rose's face. Uncrossing her legs, she stood up and made her way to the middle building standing tall with thin cursive letters spelling: Gringotts. She glanced back at the girl and made a note to herself to remember to find her in crowd once her meeting with.. goblins were finished. It was a surprise to find out that creatures she had thought to be mythical were actually real. She shook her head, ridding her train of thoughts and her black heels click against the somewhat tough ground. 

 

As she approached the tall marble building, she could see a small, ah, a goblin. This was sure to be interesting. 

 

* * *

 

 

Briar Rose was not surprised by much - not much since she found out that she was a witch - yet here she found herself astounded. There on the paper - parchment really - was her family tree. It had cost a pretty penny but she had made an agreement with Griphook and in the end, it didn't really matter because she knew her history. Her parents were _not_ drunks or people who had no jobs, they were fighting a war and they - they - loved her. That was enough.

 

It didn't matter that Briar Rose was the _Girl-Who-Lived_ or _Freak_ because she knew who she really was. That was enough. 

 

(if she was crying, the goblin did not say a thing.)

 

* * *

 

 

Getting measured by flying tape measures was an experienced she welcomed with joy. She could feel the magic resonating on her as it touched her skin. It ended too quickly in her opinion. But all good things did. 

 

The lady who helped her was kind and pretty. She had a soft voice and blonde hair and barely there wrinkles. She could have passed as Rose's mother - the woman had even said so herself - Briar got rid of that idea, she had Lucy. Lucy was enough.

 

~~But she could never replace Lily.~~

 

* * *

 

 

Entering the large bookstore was not what she had expected. It was larger than she had anticipated and she was practically salivating at the amount of knowledge - she had not grown up as she should have - at her fingertips. She reigned herself in and first grabbed the required books on the list and with a smirk, she went wild. 

 

Rose first approached the section closest to her and grabbed three books that seemed to sum up the things she would need to know - in that department, at least -  Magic Britain's Improved Book of Politics, Magic Book of Laws, and  Wizarding Laws.  

 

 _Do witches and wizards not know how to name things?_ Rose thought as she looked at titles. Taking a look at a few more, she shook her head. _Apparently not._

 

She skimmed the books and somehow they all had different laws and had yet to contradict another. Quickly the blonde put the three into her basket. 

 

Next she went into a section labeled Magic - very helpful, really - and grabbed a thick book titled, Magic: Light, Gray, or Dark? It was dusty and was well hidden from the rest of the books she had found that seemed utterly useless. Rose then proceeded to grab a book that categorized different spells, jinxes, hexes, and curses into classes. It was one that gave information on each one and how to perform it correctly and what level you should be at when you attempt. It was a very basic one so it was _only_   twice as large as she had expected. Rose made a note to remind herself to get a more detailed one at a later time. 

 

Rose moved quickly into and out of the isles as she got the books she believed she would need - if she grabbed any on mythology and folklore, well it was only for more knowledge on magicals and nothing more...

 

* * *

 

 

Rose was tired as looked into seemingly harmless shop that sold the last thing she needed. She was a little nervous if anything as she entered the shop.

 

Ollivander: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C, it had read and Rose just wished that this wasn't a dream. If it was, she hoped to never wake. 

 

A soft bell ringed as she pushed open the door. Rose glanced around, judging it silently and looking for the owner. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. Hundreds, thousands even, of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. Oddly enough, the back of her neck tingled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic. 

 

Just as she was about to turn her back to leave a voiced drawled out, "Good afternoon." Rose would forever deny the shriek she gave out as well as how high she jumped into the air. A male voice let out a light chuckle. She looked to the direction from the voice came from and an old man with shining pale eyes stared back at her. 

 

Not one to be rude, Rose replied, "Good afternoon Mr. Ollivander." She paused for a moment and let her features be drenched with her hesitance. "That is you, correct?" The man nodded his head and a smile lit up his wrinkled face. 

 

"Ah yes, that's me. You know, I was not expecting you so soon and especially without a guardian or a professor." If Rose was confused, she did not let it show on her face. 

 

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean. I am only a simple girl going to Hogwarts-"

 

"If only that was the case.... Am I right or am I wrong Briar Rose Potter?" At that jab, she let her eyes widen just a fraction and only for a moment did it last before she schooled her features.

 

"Me?! The Girl-Who-Lived? I think you have the wrong girl. I am Rose Black. Yes we may somewhat  share a name but there's nothing else that could lead you to think that I am her. I mean if the books I read are correct, she should have dark red hair and green eyes. You know I am flattered that you would think so highly of a stranger-"

 

"Rose Black, you say? Well met, Miss Black. I am sorry to have you confused you," Rose ignored the knowing look in his eyes and that glisten that just screamed that he knew she was pretending, but she would not give up, " let's find your wand! Shall we?" A large grin spread on his face and her shoulders slumped.

 

He ushered her in front of him as he did so, he whispered into her ear, _"Just know this as an upcoming witch, magic never lies."_

 

* * *

 

_"_

_Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the witch, remember… I think we must expect great things from you,_ Miss Black _… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great.”_

 

* * *

 

 

It was not a surprise to Briar that as soon as she arrived to the Dursley Residence, she was screamed at. Luckily for her, a nice witch by the name of Amelia Bones helped her shrink her belongings as she exited the wizarding world so she had no worries if that would be taken.

 

An idea so brilliant struck her just as Petunia did. Rose stood there quietly as if weighing the pros and cons of her solution. It wasn't long before she grew tired of Petunia's whining and grabbed her wand and pointed it at her throat - rather fluidly might she add - and threatened her. It was to no surprise that the woman shut up quickly and started treating her kindly. Well as kindly as one can be when a child threatens to maim them. 

 

Petunia was quick to inform her husband and son of the new situation. Rose moved all of her belongings into the guest room and had told Petunia that this was her new room. All was well for a while. Of course, all good things must come to an end. It was during dinner, a week from her return to Diagon Alley. 

 

"Okay! I have had enough of this freak!" He stood up and pointed a fat finger at Briar. " You will leave this house right now! I order you to! RIGHT NOW!" He goes to grab her but she snatches her wand from her boot and points it at him. 

 

"Say all you want you pig of an uncle but I am going to stay here and y _ou are going to allow me stay here._ Do you know why because if you don't, not only will I turn you into swine. I will turn your son into swine as well and maybe Petunia could be a horse. She could be nothing else with her appearance and all." Throughout this, her hair began to rise and her eyes glowed a bright gold. Vernon stumbled back into his chair and nodded his head quickly and repeatedly. "I am glad that we both understand this." She looked at her plate and said, " Seeing that I am finished, I will be in my room." Rose got up and when she turned around, a smirk lit up her face. 

 

It was always nice to strike fear into people's hearts, specifically those who have tormented you. 

 

* * *

 

 

It never failed to amuse Rose when Lucy would sip on her tea and burn her tongue and try to find a way to alleviate the pain even though it left in a few seconds. She sighed as she remembered that she would have to tell her that was leaving. She had _not_ been looking forward to this day. 

 

"Lucy, can you please for a moment when you're done?" Rose sighed again when she realized that she couldn't keep the somber tone out of her voice. Lucy perked up and frowned. She nodded and made her way towards her and sat down on the opposing sofa chair. 

 

"What's wrong Rosie? You seem serious. Is everything alright?" Rose smiled at the nickname. It had been a while since she had used it. 

 

"Well as you know, the new school year has come along," Rose paused and looked to Lucy and her confused expression, "but I have kept something from you and I have to regret my decision to not tell you sooner. I am leaving tomorrow to a boarding school in Scotland and will not be back until the end of the semester or next summer." She lowered her eyes to her tea and tried to ignore Lucy's stare. 

 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Were you worried that I would try to stop you?" Rose looked up and nodded hesitantly.  

 

"Not only was I afraid of that. I was afraid that once you would have learned of my leave, you would try to forget about me... I was just afraid of your reaction. This is one of the few things I have wanted to do in my eleven years of living and I was afraid that... I honestly don't know." She set her tea and truly did try to ignore the water leaking out of her eyes. She heard a few claps of heels on the wooden floor and then all she knew was warmth and soft whisperings. It was something she would never forget. 

 

Rose couldn't exactly remember how long they were in that position but when they parted, she felt much lighter and much more delighted. 

 

"Thank you for everything you've done for me Lucy. I appreciate more than you know."

 

"You are welcome my little Rose." It was silent before Lucy said, "Do tell me everything you do know about this school though. Since I can't hear every detail, as I'm sure you've hammered out with your idea that knowledge is power, give me the detailed basic gist of it." Rose cracked a smile and then threw her head back and cackled wildly. 

 

"Lucy! You can't just as for a 'basic but detailed gist' of it all. Those are two contradicting words and you know!" This time it was Lucy who cackled and together they fell into a fit of giggles and laughter. 

 

Hours later when Rose and Lucy parted ways. Briar Rose could honestly say that she would miss seeing Lucy everyday. She was a constant and someone who she came to for advice and just to let out her problems. Briar would need to get used to not visiting her. It would be hard but she would do it. 

 

With a smile, she looked back the library where it all began and let her original striking features take over her disguise.

 

Briar Rose Potter was someone who was respected in the Wizarding World. Perhaps she was even worshipped. It was too bad that she had to go back as her. She would have preferred to just be Rose Black. 

 

Things never _did_ go her way when she wanted. It was only when she manipulated those around her as well as the surroundings, did she find that they went well. She was going to enjoy taking the Wizarding World by storm. 

 

After all, it is what she did best. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't even remember what I wrote. If you're still here, thank you for reading! Thank you for all of those who left a review and a kudos! I am very grateful for everything!


End file.
